


not the princess. not the dragon either.

by voidrco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Inspired by Richard Siken, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Other, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining, Poetry, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Writer Draco Malfoy, fairy tale mentions, fuck you richard siken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidrco/pseuds/voidrco
Summary: When Draco is 5, his mom tells him fairy tales. At 11, Draco finds out who is who in his story.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	not the princess. not the dragon either.

When Draco was 5 his mom read him bedtime stories. Most we’re tales of a small prince fighting dragons, trolls, evil mothers and fathers, all for his princess. Some were about sailors who thought mermaids were so beautiful they would follow them even if they’re drowned. Then there was princess ones, where a girl never got what she deserved. 

When Draco was 8, the stories stopped long before, yet he wanted to write his own. About brave princesses and princes fighting dragons. About a young girl tricking a troll. about kind mermaids who helped sailors home. A girl who lead an army to get her crown back. 

When Draco was 11 he met the prince. Saviour of all wizards. Bright green eyes and all smiles and that terrible haircut. Draco isn’t good at first impressions. 

At 12, he met the princess. Fiery red hair to match her personality. Throughout the years it showed, she was a force to be reckoned with. Harry always loved trouble. 

At 16, Draco thought he was the dragon. The one the prince slaves and leaves to die in the rubble. He figured out he wasn’t when he woke 19 hours later. 

Then the prince saves the kingdom, the princess right beside him. The good always wins in fables, reality this time isn’t much different. They get married, Draco isn’t invited. Instead he ventures out into another place, where wizards are just myths written in pages, where there’s no need to live up to his name. 

He figures out he’s not the prince, he’s not the princess, he’s not the protector, he’s not the dragon, and he’s not any of the folk in the village. He’s the writer. He watches and writes. He doesn’t know what to make of it. So he does what he knows best and writes; He writes about a boy and a dragon, who instead of fighting. Become friends. 

Maybe that’s what they’ve could’ve been...It’s too late for that, now. 

He closes the journal.

**Author's Note:**

> okay everyone cry with me  
> this is inspired by the quote “ i can tell already you think i’m the dragon,  
> that would be so like me, but i’m not. i’m not the dragon.  
> i’m not the princess either.  
> who am i? i’m just a writer. i write things down. “ from Richard siken’s poem Litany in Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out


End file.
